fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Cataclysm: The feats
Considering how Cataclysm is, it's hard pressed to get feats Cause the GM isn't a complete dunce but here is what we have. Edit: I take the above back by an immense caliber. Have a very accurate image. =DMUA section= Beholder boomey So, in a beholder attack, Tommy goes in to save the day with a rocket launcher and it explodes. Beholders are considered Large creatures in 5e, the versions used here, they're about 3 feet in radius, 91.44 centimeters. (4/3) Pi times 91.44^3, getting a volume of 3202559.90015 centimeters cubed Flesh has a J/CC of 7.533 so that's... 24124883.7278 Joules, 0.00576598559 Tons, Small Building level Dodge this In the same session, Tommy vibrates out of being shot in the head by Gerald. The gun was right against his head, so the distance should be about 5 centimeters I imagine his gun is a glock, which has a velocity of 375 meters per second. The time it takes for a round to cross 5 centimeters is... 0.00013333333 seconds, Hypersonic+ perception Moving a meter in this timeframe is 7500.0001875 meters per second, Mach 21.8658897595, for reference. Which is quite close to Tommy's canon speed. FUEL goes berserk Feat here The fireball covered a few KM and wiped out everything within that range, making for Near Total Fatalities. ((2/.28)^3)/2 is 182.215743440233 Kilotons, Large Town level Not sure if this should scale to anyone but Berserk FUEL, since it was kinda melting his frame and Gerald putting a bullet in him only really staggered him. The perpetual motion boi goes at the quickness speed A machine that runs on motion can go pretty fast to chase down Eileen's Mothership. It's made of something like steel, and is built like an average person, who has a volume of 0.0664 cubic meters. Times 7750 KG/M^3 makes for 514.6 Kilograms. It was reaching it's cruising speed of .5 Mach, which is 171.5 meters per second .5 times 514.6 times 171.5^2 is... 7567771.925 Joules, 0.00180874089 Tons, Wall level Gerald goes on a caping rampage So, Gerald straight up kneecaps everyone around him, spinning around with his gun in hand, opening fire on everyone. This blitzes Rubio and Tommy, while FUEL could barely get away with a scraped kneecap, so, using a subsonic timeframe seems legit, being 0.0291 seconds. An average man is 1.78 meters tall, and their arm would be about 0.7832 meters long. He would have needed to spin 360 degrees to shoot every kneecap, so, for movement in a circle, it's 2 times pi times length of what's being moved times (degrees moved/360). In this case, 2 times Pi times 0.7832 times 1 is 4.92099073258 meters. Divided by 0.0291 is.... 169.10621074158 meters per second, Mach 0.4930210225702, Subsonic The Bossman heckin yeets FUEL's boomey Dunes are a bit all of the place sizewise, but, since the blast got kicked KM away and seems to be visible, I'd assume it would have to be pretty big. I'll say 100 meters. Assuming a slope of 45 degrees makes the radius 100 meters. Pi times 100^2 times 100/3 makes for a volume of 1047197.5512 meters. This was multiple dunes, so, times 2 would make it 2094395.10239 meters Sand is 1602 kg/m, so, that would make for a mass of 3355220954.03 Kilograms About 47% of Sand is Silicon, so, 1576953848.4 Kilograms of stuff we can actually quantify with stuff Glass is sorta just liquid sand, so, using the melting point of 1414 minus the usual temperature of 40 degrees Celsius for deserts is 1374 With heat capacity being 710, 1576953848.4 times 710 times 1374 is.... 1.5383816e+15 Joules, 367.682016555 Megatons, Mountain level This blast also went from New York to Texas within the span of 5 minutes. Distance between Texas and New York is 2840814.029 meters, divided by 300 is... 9469.38009666666 meters per second, Mach 27.6075221477162, High Hypersonic attack speed and probably combat speed for plenty of people A fused roboboi turns into a forking sun Feat here The sunborg went to about 5 meters wide, which is a radius of 2.5 meters. Using the method perp stole from OBD, the area of a sphere is 4πradius^2 In this case, 4π2.5^2 makes for 78.5398163397 meters 5.6703e-8 * (15000000^4) * 78.5398163397 makes for.... 2.2545556e+23 Joules, 53.8851726337 Teratons, Country level+ This is what happens when you mess with the sun. Luckily, ATOM and gang don't take this energy. That said, they avoided it via getting into Eileen's Mothership, which very much so had to take the energy. The distance Eileen's ship got by the time they looked back to see what the fork just happened is vague, but it had to be observed via camera so it's probably the maximum of human visibility, 20 KM. 4π((20000)^2) makes for a surface area of 5026548245.743 square meters (2.2545556×10^23)/5026548245.743 makes for 4.48529585269E13 joules per meter squared Eileen's Mothership is 15 meters in diameter, 7.5 meters in radius Pi times 7.5^2 makes for an area of 176.71 meters squared. Times 4.48529585269E13 makes for.... 7925966301288499 Joules, 1.8943514104418 Megatons, Small City level Dunno who'd scale since no one has damaged the Mothership yet Celenus is a fast portal boy Feat here An average man's step is 30 inches long, so 10 paces would be 300 inches, 7.62 meters 7.62 meters divided by 299790000 makes Celeius's reaction time... .0000000254177925 seconds, Relativistic Reactions For reference, moving a meter within this timespan is 0.1312335958c Consistent with G&W, as well as Charles's laser grabbing feat, since Celenus is a high tier character. Harab Serapel yeets a house into the sky According to Google, a two story building is 72574.7792 kilograms, and this is NYC so it's probably a two story house at least. Storm clouds are about 460 meters above the ground. SOARING in Perp's eyes is 3 seconds, so, that makes for a speed of 153.333333333 meters per second and an acceleration of 51.1111111111 meters per second per second. .5 times 72574.7792 times 153.333333333^2 and 72574.7792 times 51.1111111111 makes for... KE: 853156848.814 Joules, 0.20390938069 Tons, Small Building level+ FMA: 3709377.60355 Newtons, 378122.079873 Kilograms, Class K A bit feat, but cool regardless. The Boss actually used E=MC^2 So, he made a crater that completely dwarfs a crater that goes 12 KM deep, meaning this crater would have a depth of 84 KM, 84,000 meters. That would be a radius of 6,000 meters and 42,000 meters respectively. The blasts are hemispherical, so (2/3) times pi times 6,000^3 and (2/3) times pi times 42,000^3 gets a volume of 452389342117 and 1.5516954e+14 Since the first blast would have taken out a bunch of rock from the second blast, 1.5516954e+14 minus 452389342117 is 1.5471715e+14 meters. Energy = Mass times a constant, the speed of light, squared Soil has a density of about 1,000 KG/M^3, so, that would make the mass 1.5471715e+17 Kilograms Speed of light is 299,970,000 meters per second, ^2 is 8.9982001e+16. 1.5471715e+17 times 8.9982001e+16 is.... 1.3921759e+34 Joules, 3.32738019742 Yottatons, Large Planet level Specific mention of physics: The quickest way to wank a verse since 2017 or something The JUDGE says all of your mothers are gay I don't even care about quotes anymore, the JUDGE nuked New York As in The state Which is 531.084 KM long ((531.084/.28)^3)/2 is 3411815698.177 Kilotons, 3.4118156981778 Teratons, None of you are free from Sin level Of course people took this to the face but not exactly point blank and it took up all of the JUDGE's energy Janus was 15 meters away or something like that and he's 6'5 300 pounds, he's probably good enough According to this that makes his area 2.74 square meters, and his cross sectional area 1.37 meters Since he was standing 15 meters away, 4π((15)^2) gets a blast spread of 2827.4333882308 3411815698.177÷2827.4333882308 makes for 1206682.9628519 Kilotons per square meter, times 1.37 makes Janus' dura... 1653155.65911 Kilotons, 1.65315565911 Gigatons, Large Mountain level Charles also took this blast, though he was extremely damaged, standing at the same distance Janus did. Assuming the average surface area of 1.78 meters makes for... 1073947.83694 Kilotons, 1.07394783694 Gigatons, Large Mountain level But I'm not done, because there's one guy who scales to quite literally nothing else that was also standing in the blast zone, Gerald Since I wrote it, several means 7 and NO O N E C A N S T O P M E 7 miles is 11265.4 meters 4π((11265.4)^2) makes for 1594788508.538 meters squared 3411815698.177÷1594788508.538 makes for 2.1393530740353 Kilotons per meter squared, times .89 makes for a dura of... 1.90402423589 Kilotons, Small Town level If Tommy doesn't scale to anything else for whatever reason, he'd scale to this since he snapped Gerald's neck Edit Not the state anymore, the city. It was retconed accordingly New York is about 21.56521 KM long, ((21.56521/.28)^3)/2 is 228432.022617 Kilotons, 228.432022617 Megatons, Mountain level 228432.022617÷2827.4333882308 is 80.7913012444 Kilotons per square meter, times 1.37 and 0.89 is... Janus: 110.684082705 Kilotons, Large Town level Charles: 71.9042581075 Kilotons, Town level+ 228432.022617÷1594788508.538 is... 0.00014323656 Kilotons, 0.14323656171 Tons of TNT, Small Building level+ Results Beholder explodes 24124883.7278 Joules, 0.00576598559 Tons, Small Building level Tommy took the blue pill 0.00013333333 seconds, Hypersonic+ perception FUEL 182.215743440233 Kilotons, Large Town level fastboi 7567771.925 Joules, 0.00180874089 Tons, Wall level Kneecap instinct 169.10621074158 meters per second, Mach 0.4930210225702, Subsonic The desert fun Attack Potency: 1.5383816e+15 Joules, 367.682016555 Megatons, Mountain level Attack Speed: 9469.38009666666 meters per second, Mach 27.6075221477162, High Hypersonic The desert sun (GONE WRONG) Sun: 2.2545556e+23 Joules, 53.8851726337 Teratons, Country level+ Mothership dura: 7925966301288499 Joules, 1.8943514104418 Megatons, Small City level Celenus Quickboi .0000000254177925 seconds, Sub Rel+ Reactions yeetus KE: 853156848.814 Joules, 0.20390938069 Tons, Small Building level+ FMA: 3709377.60355 Newtons, 378122.079873 Kilograms, Class K COUNTRY ROOOOOOOOAAAAAADDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 1.3921759e+34 Joules, 3.32738019742 Yottatons, Large Planet level Ur mum gay Nuke: 228432.022617 Kilotons, 228.432022617 Megatons, Mountain level Janus: 110.684082705 Kilotons, Large Town level Charles: 71.9042581075 Kilotons, Town level+ Knees Bees: 0.00014323656 Kilotons, 0.14323656171 Tons of TNT, Small Building level+ =Perpetual section= All of these calcs are done by Perp Scouting the Dreamscape So, in order to see the curvature of the Earth, normally, Google says you need to be about 10600 meters above the surface. However, that’s on a clear day, without cloud obstruction (which there was: note that this was intended as foreshadowing to the Banefall). Also, Azure directly said as much herself: she’s smart, sure, but also from the early 20th century, when the exact distance was generally not as well known, so it can be reasonably said I feel that she may’ve gone higher than was actually necessary. That taken into account, I feel as though Mid and High ends of roughly 50% and 100% more than this (I’ll round to 15000 and 20000 meters for simplicity’s sake) are reasonable. Multiply by 2, since it’s a round trip, and then divide by 10 seconds (we’re not accounting for the time she spent in the clouds looking at things, as a means of low-balling it) for our speeds. Low-End: 10600 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 2120 m/s, or Mach 6.18, Hypersonic Mid-End: 15000 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 3000 m/s, or Mach 8.75, Hypersonic High-End: 20000 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 4000 m/s, or Mach 11.66, Hypersonic+ Which ought to work as both Travel and Combat speed for anyone at least comparable. This also establishes that The Surface is in fact Large City (Mountain) sized, which scales to something or other, probably… you’ll have to wait and see on that. A Masked Man Burns Down A Factory So, a spooky masked dude (as I later received clarification on) burned an entire factory to the ground. Apparently, though, it’s a lot more like a hotel than anything? I’ll use the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Chicago as my base, for now: So, 100 ft / 116 px = 0.862 ft/px Width: 0.862 * 290 = 249.98 ft, or 76.19 meters Length: 0.862 * 122 = 105.16 ft, or 32.05 meters As for the height, with the Hyatt Regency Hotel (2000 rooms) being 365 feet tall, I think I can at least somewhat safely elect to simply take this factory’s 600 rooms, and multiply… 365 ft * (600/2000) = 109.5 ft, or 33.38 meters Now, for volume: 76.19 * 32.05 * 33.38 = 81510.27 cubic meters, or: with 90% hollowness included (* 0.1): 8151.027 cubic meters. Or, (8151.027 m^3 * 8050 kg/m^3) = 65615767.35 kg Factories, generally, are predominantly steel, but factories also don’t really become “ash.” In fact, since it did, it implies that the steel was vaporized outright. So... (65615767.35 kg * 460.55 J/kg.K * 2838 K (using iron’s 2861 Celsius as a baseline) + (65615767.35 kg x 6800000) = 5.3195e+14 Joules, or 127.14 Kilotons of TNT, Large Town level Mega-Starfall Bolded the pertinent information as usual. So, basically, there’s an OBD method I’ll be borrowing again, here. Step 1: Find the radius “Basketball-sized” = 75 cm circumference or 11.94 cm radius Or, r = 0.1194 meters A = 4πr^2 So, A = 0.1792 sq. m Step Two: Plug that into this formula here, q = Σ(T^4)A And, Three: Use the Temperature of the Sun’s core (15000000 C) for T. With that, you get… 5.6703e-8 * (15000000^4) * 0.1792 = 5.1441e+20 Joules, or 122.95 Gigatons of TNT, Large Island level Now, the real kicker? With Tommy Reality-Locking the Judge, and Azure having spent an asston of Mythic Power to make the attack basically unavoidable via strange hax and what have you, this has to scale to his Dura, even if he’d barely survived. Furthermore, everyone who even did shave damage to The Judge, from there, well… you get the picture. Starfall Note: Perp didn't make this calc per say but he handed me an inital number that I proceeded to back up with math so I'm putting it here anyways Not all starfalls are nearly as big as the one Azure used on the JUDGE. in NY1, it's revealed a more normal one is about the size of a palm, which is 6 centimeters, making for a sun radius of 3 centimeters, .03 meters. 4π.03^2 is 0.01130973355 meters squared, 5.6703e-8 * (15000000^4) * 0.01130973355 is..... 3.2465601e+19 Joules, 7.75946485724 Gigatons, Island level Scales to not quite BBGE tiers but still strong, probably. Fork if I know. Skyscraper Down Using 100 meters as the minimum height and the 1:7 ratio for the height relative to the width and length of the base to get 14.28 meters, and a standard hollowness of 90%, one-third of this would be 100 m * 14.28 m * 14.28 m, /(10), /(3) = 679.728 cubic meters, or 679728000 cubic centimeters Now, with Steel Frag. being 208 J/cc, and Steel Violent Frag. being 568.5 J/cc, I can get Lower-End: 679728000 * 208 = 1.4138e+11 Joules, or 33.79 Tons of TNT. City Block level Higher-End: 679728000 * 568.5 = 3.8643e+11 Joules, or 92.36 Tons of TNT. City Block level+ EDIT: So, no, it’s not actually obvious to me anymore that “a wall” of a skyscraper is a whole third of it. That’s closer to a “shelf”, I’d think, all falling apart… using about an average cubicle’s width of (Squareroot of 96 sq. ft on average = 9.8 ft), plus 2 feet to account for walling and such, for 11.8 feet: or 3.6 meters (100 m * 14.28 m * 3.6 m) / (10*3) = 171.36 cubic meters, or 171360000 cubic centimeters I think 10+ whole feet off the side would constitute significant damage, yeah Lower-End: 171360000 * 208 = 3.56429e+10 Joules, or 8.519 Tons of TNT (Large Building level+) Higher-End: 171360000 * 568.5 = 9.74182e+10 Joules, or 23.284 Tons of TNT (City Block level) DMUA's Note: They'd scale to fighting Harab Serapels while weakened (With G&W actually fodderizing them) anyways, which can do this stuff Mista Sees the Light Wew, this session had all kinds of feats Game and Watch can see a beam of light move from one end of his Field of Vision to the the other in “less than the blink of an eye” (So, less than ~0.3 seconds?) So, ~0.2 seconds? (That seems fair?) I wound up using a graph to lay out about what I would imagine (see below.) 30 feet (about the width of a good-sized cafe/bar/etc.)/240 px = 0.125 ft/px, Times 306 = 38.25 ft, 38.25 ft / ~0.2 sec = 191.25 ft/sec Or, 58.29 meters/sec This, of note, is about… (299,970,000 m/s, the normal speed of light/58.29 =) About 5146680 times as fast as the normal person perceives the world (assuming this is light as in, actual light.) Normal human speed being (on the low-end) 5 meters/second makes Mr. G&W’s perception speed (5 * 5146680 =) ~25733400 m/s, or 0.0858 C. Sub-Rel+ Note by DMUA: Dividing the speed of light by the distance of 11.6586 meters and getting the reaction timeframe from that would get identical results anyways A Lover's Quarrel I’m taking slight liberties here, but given that this was basically a flat, deserted area, causing widespread destruction to the land itself sounds an awful lot like a high-magnitude earthquake I’ll just put the values for Magnitude 5, 6, and 7 here as Low, Medium, and High ends, since those would “shake the land” and risk damage to the nearby environment without being overly inflated, using this calculator and then dividing by two for each since it was a clash between two individuals- Low-End: (1.9953e+12 /2) = 9.9765e+11 Joules, or 238.444 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level Medium-End: (6.3096e+13 / 2) = 3.1548e+13 Joules, or 7.54 Kilotons of TNT, Town level High-End: (1.9953e+15 / 2) = 9.9765e+14 Joules, or 238.444 Kilotons of TNT, Large Town level I personally prefer the lowest end, since vagueness, so that’s what I’ll be going with I think Pretty Icicles So, for slight context: Celenus was doing some legwork early in the morning, before the rest of the goons in NY2 woke up, to investigate an area that had apparently given Cheiron agents some serious hassle. Unfortunately, there was also an Omen clone somewhere in the area, so… Fast forward a bit, Celenus escapes the ass-whooping of a lifetime while also managing to detonate a paper bomb containing a large, pretty ice blast Now, fortunately, I’ve managed to get my hands on a method for calculating the air itself being frozen solid, so for part one of this I’ll just need a volume, and for that I need a location… looking around in Jersey City for tall buildings with a park beneath them, like the one Celenus started this battle atop, turned up most notably the Goldman Sachs building, as well as the Liberty towers and General Nathanael Greene park. This lined up as well as anything was going to in the city, and is reasonably near the Statue of Liberty (note: near the battle, since plot stuff is related there), so that’s what I’m going with. Before we start: I will say that, with this being as distant as it is from where Celenus teleports to, it being prominent and spiky: a cone, as tall as its diameter: seems to make the most sense here. However, since it’s also “cascading”, and general ripply/spiky/pretty, I’ll apply 50% hollowness for the amount not frozen. Anyways, 200 ft/87 px = 2.3 ft/px Diameter (and Height): 152 * 2.3 = 349.6 feet, or 106.56 meters Radius = 106.56 / 2 = 53.28 meters Volume: 316775 cubic meters Halved, is 158387.5 m^3 Density of Air: 1.225 kg/cubic meters, so 194024.69 kg ~80% (155219.75 kg) is Nitrogen (Specific Heat: 1040 J/kg.K, Latent Heat of Fusion: 25702 J/kg, Latent Heat of Vaporization: 199190 J/kg, Freezing Point: -210.1° Celsius) ~20% (38804.94 kg) is Oxygen (Specific Heat: 919 J/kg.K, Latent Heat of Fusion: 13875 J/kg, Latent Heat of Vaporization: 213125 J/kg, Freezing Point: -218.3° Celsius) So, assuming starting temperature of 23 Celsius, (155219.75 kg x 1040 J/kg.K x 233.1 ΔT) + (155219.75 kg x (25702 + 199190)) = 7.25367e+10 Joules, (38804.94 kg x 919 J/kg.K x 233.1 ΔT) + (38804.94 kg x (13875 + 213125)) = 1.71214e+10 Joules, For a total of (7.25367e+10) + (1.71214e+10) = 8.96581e+10 Joules Of course, there’s also the rest of the air, which rose up in big clouds of smoky vapor “like dry ice”... if I can take that to be it’s having been cooled to Dry Ice like temperatures (-78.5 Celsius), that’s still a ΔT of (23 - (-78.5) = 101.5 degrees. (155219.75 kg x 1040 J/kg.K x 101.5 ΔT) + (38804.94 kg x 919 J/kg.K x 101.5 ΔT) = 2.00047e+10 Joules But wait, there’s more See that circular segment, there? That’s all the water that got frozen over by this tomfoolery: probably close to a meter towards the near edge of the pier, so half a meter thick on average. As for the area, Radius: 76 px, Chord: 135.94 px Fortunately, Online Triangle Calculators exist that expedite the process of finding our central angle: ~126.85 degrees Now, to combine that angle with our radius in meters (53.28) and this Circular Segment Area calculator, for an area of 2006.64 square meters. Times 0.5, for depth, = 1003.32 cubic meters of water frozen. Density of Water is ~1000 kg/m^3, so 2006640 kg, (2006640 kg x 4186 J/kg.K x 23 ΔT) + (2006640 kg x 334000) = 8.63413e+11 Joules So, in conclusion, 8.96581e+10 + 2.00047e+10 + 8.63413e+11 = 9.73036e+11 Joules, or 232.561 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level ...well, that was a lot of work for what mostly amounted to freezing some water A World At One’s Fingertips I guess I didn’t technically say that it took the whole ten seconds, but fork it, a low-ball time-frame’s better than nothing Now, question, how high up are they? I’d figured they should have a few “rounds” to avoid falling all the way to the bottom, but they managed it in one, so I never really got to find out I can just use one, two, and three rounds “over” the ground as Low, Mid, and High ends for the distance to the horizon? Feather Fall being active means that’s only 120, 180, and 240 feet (36.58, 54.86, and 73.15 meters), so… Low-End: 21.6 kilometers Mid-End: 26.5 kilometers High-End: 30.2 kilometers And the volume of each of these, as far as generating storms goes? * (Pi)r^2, * 8000, = Low-End: 1.17259e+13 m^3 Mid-End: 1.76495e+13 m^3 High-End: 2.29221e+13 m^3 Or for mass, * 1.003 kg/m^3 = Low-End: 1.17611e+13 kg Mid-End: 1.77024e+13 kg High-End: 2.29909e+13 kg Speed in each case is just D / 10 seconds (and Acceleration is just each of these /10, again), so Low-End: 2160 m/s Mid-End: 2650 m/s High-End: 3020 m/s Which means that we have Potency and Lifting Strength w/ Magic feats, nice Potency Low-End: 2.74363e+19 Joules, or 6.557 Gigatons of TNT, Island level Mid-End: 6.21576e+19 Joules, or 14.856 Gigatons of TNT, Island level High-End: 1.04843e+20 Joules, or 25.058 Gigatons of TNT, Island level Pushing Stronkness Low-End: 2.5404 quadrillion Newtons, or 2.5896e+14 kg, Class T Mid-End: 4.69114 quadrillion Newtons, or 4.78199e+14 kg, Class T High-End: 6.94325 quadrillion newtons, or 7.07773e+14 kg, Class T Kingdom of Envy Falls Behold, shockwave math! Since, you know, it was described as a shockwave, and very little aside from the (admittedly pretty damn massive) walls of the citadel were actively described as busted- Thanks, PK The idea was more that this wave essentially dispersed what stuff existed within the Kingdom (albeit with excessive force), and dropped it in the real world in doing so 20 PSI seems like a reasonable “high impact” shockwave that doesn’t actively shatter everything: eh, 10 PSI’s even safer since nobody was actively “torn apart” past the walls surrounding the place: but how big’s the Kingdom? Technically, there’s no stated size within the canon proper, but within the source canon it is a number of miles in radius equal to the characters’ Mythic Tier, squared. ...Eowyn’s Mythic Tier? Technically, it’s ambiguous whether as to this canon was supposed to have drawn The Last Kingwar characters from before or after the Convergence (pertinent here, the point at which he rose from Mythic Tier 8 to 9), so it could be either one. What about Immortality, the signature Mythic Rank 9 power? We never really got to test Eowyn’s immortality in this setting, since he wound up more or less deleted/BFRed, so there’s that too. Either end would be corroborated by Valev essentially walking through the self-generating “end” of the pocket dimension for an entire day after getting dropped in, and by Azure not seeing an edge of the horizon trying to figure out where the crew even was, so Whoops W = R^3*((27136*P + 8649)^(1/2)/13568 - 93/13568)^2 Where W = Tons of TNT, R = Radius in meters, and P = Pressure in bars (10 psi = 0.6895 bars) Low-End (64 miles) = 102998 meters High-End (81 miles) = 130357 meters Low-End: (102998)^3*((27136*(0.6895) + 8649)^(1/2)/13568 - 93/13568)^2 = 31.117767280717.231 Gigatons of TNT, Island level High-End: (130357)^3*((27136*(0.6895) + 8649)^(1/2)/13568 - 93/13568)^2 = 63.084857283834.933 Gigatons of TNT, Island level+ DMUA cut Now, that's nice and all but the above formula is for blasts on the ground This was in the air But, it's an easy fix, it's just ((102.998/.28)^3)/2 and ((130.357/.28)^3)/2 and... Low End: 24887558.0183 Kilotons, 24.8875580183 Gigatons, Island level High End: 50454392.5521 Kilotons, 50.4543925521 Gigatons, Island level Results Azure goes high Low-End: 10600 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 2120 m/s, or Mach 6.18, Hypersonic Mid-End: 15000 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 3000 m/s, or Mach 8.75, Hypersonic High-End: 20000 * 2 meters / 10 seconds = 4000 m/s, or Mach 11.66, Hypersonic+ melty boi 5.3195e+14 Joules, or 127.14 Kilotons of TNT, Large Town level A sun 5.1441e+20 Joules, or 122.95 Gigatons of TNT, Large Island level A smolboi sun 3.2465601e+19 Joules, 7.75946485724 Gigatons, Island level Skyscraping boy Lower-End: 171360000 * 208 = 3.56429e+10 Joules, or 8.519 Tons of TNT (Large Building level+) Higher-End: 171360000 * 568.5 = 9.74182e+10 Joules, or 23.284 Tons of TNT (City Block level) Game and Watch's perceptions ~25733400 m/s, or 0.0858 C. Sub-Rel+ Quakey boi and girl Low-End: (1.9953e+12 /2) = 9.9765e+11 Joules, or 238.444 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level Medium-End: (6.3096e+13 / 2) = 3.1548e+13 Joules, or 7.54 Kilotons of TNT, Town level High-End: (1.9953e+15 / 2) = 9.9765e+14 Joules, or 238.444 Kilotons of TNT, Large Town level freezey boi 9.73036e+11 Joules, or 232.561 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level Ewoyn's grumpy stormboy AP Low-End: 2.74363e+19 Joules, or 6.557 Gigatons of TNT, Island level Mid-End: 6.21576e+19 Joules, or 14.856 Gigatons of TNT, Island level High-End: 1.04843e+20 Joules, or 25.058 Gigatons of TNT, Island level Lifting Strength Low-End: 2.5404 quadrillion Newtons, or 2.5896e+14 kg, Class T Mid-End: 4.69114 quadrillion Newtons, or 4.78199e+14 kg, Class T High-End: 6.94325 quadrillion newtons, or 7.07773e+14 kg, Class T Ewoyn's boom Low End: 24887558.0183 Kilotons, 24.8875580183 Gigatons, Island level High End: 50454392.5521 Kilotons, 50.4543925521 Gigatons, Island level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Cataclysm